Love Behind Bars
by secondstarontheright
Summary: AU Story: Brooke works for the Times, & she's assigned 2nd reporter on a hot case involving a famous basketball player Lucas . While researching the case, she meets Julian Baker, the mysterious prisoner with a connection to Lucas Roe. Brulian
1. But I'm Brooke Davis

Hey everyone… This is my first ever Brulian story… I actually got the idea from something I heard on the radio… I took the small idea and ran with it. It's completely AU… And I'm not sure what characters are gonna be in it yet… You'll just have to wait and see…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Tree Hill… (Except the idea for this story) If I did own anything OTH related the show would have gone a completely different direction…

**Love… Behind Bars**

_Chapter 1: But I'm Brooke Davis_

-0-

"Brooke, I need you to go with Nathan from sports to San Quentin this afternoon," Lucy, her editor said.

"What's in San Quentin for a fashion columnist?" Brooke asked sarcastically, "Did they change the color of the inmate jumpsuits?"

Lucy adjusted her glasses, "If you don't want to go I can send Rachel." Lucy smiled, "I just remember you asking for more opportunities to branch out as a serious journalist." Lucy put down her files, "I guess I was mistaken."

"No!" Brooke practically screamed, "I'll go with Nathan. When does the flight leave from LAX?"

Lucy grinned and removed her glasses, "There's the girl I hired. Your flights at 3:30pm, Nathan said he'd just pick you up."

"Great," Brooke said without trying to sound annoyed. 'I should have never slept with him' Brooke thought to herself. Referring to that one night a month ago when she had gotten way too drunk and Nathan had used that to his advantage. "I'm going to take off then so I can pack and get in a quick nap beforehand."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucy said, "Bring me back something good alright? If this story pans out I might have to speak to Jason about a possible promotion for you… You know to something more serious than design columns."

Brooke left Lucy's office with a simple nod; she was worried if she opened her mouth she would have shrieked with excitement.

-0-

Brooke felt her leg shake as she waited for Nathan to arrive. She heard her bell and quickly ran to the door where her bags were already waiting. She didn't want to give him an excuse to come inside. "You all ready to go?" Nathan asked behind a pair of Ray Band sunglasses.

"Yeah," Brooke says reaching for her own sunglasses sitting on the entry table.

"We don't have to leave for another 45 minutes." Nathan said with a sly grin, "We should talk or something."

Brooke shook her head, "No we should leave now. You never know traffic might be a total mess."

"I have a GPS system that tracks the best travel routes, so like I said babe we got time," Nathan removed his glasses and shut the door behind him.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "How is that girlfriend of yours? What's her name," Brooke thought a moment, "Haley?"

Nathan's smile dropped, "We're still broken up." Nathan crossed to her and put his hand on her tiny waist, "Just like we were a month ago."

"I don't like where you're going with this Nate." Brooke wiggled out of his grasp, "Come on lets go." She stuck out her lower lip to pout, "Please."

"How could any guy say no to that, give me those bags. Get your cute ass outside," Nathan laughed.

Brooke smiled to herself when she realized she had won, "K Hotshot." Brooke skipped to the car, "So who's in San Quentin that Lucy is sending us to chase?"

Nathan put her luggage in the trunk and jogged to the driver's side and entered the car, "Lucas Roe. Have you heard of him, he's some bad ass basketball player. Apparently he is the only suspect in the attempted murder of his wife, Peyton Sawyer."

"Let me guess, he's claiming innocence?" Brooke asked as she picked at her nails.

"No the opposite actually," Nathan replied as he started the car, "He says he killed her in a jealous rage. He walked in on her with her lover, some music producer, Jake something. Anyways he shows up after a road trip finds this Jake guy riding his wife and snaps. He says his memory is completely gone; he came to and found himself covered in Peyton's blood. Peyton fortunately was still breathing when Jake was able to call the paramedics."

"Why didn't he try and stop Lucas?" Brooke asked suddenly intrigued.

"Because Lucas knocked him out, Jake doesn't remember anything either. Peyton is still recovering and is under heavy sedation so the police haven't gotten her story." Nathan signaled to get on the freeway, "Lucas' mother Karen came forward and is claiming Lucas has had these spells since childhood."

"How convenient," Brooke scoffed "Man turns into the Hulk and tries to kill someone and his mommy comes to the rescue."

-0-

Brooke was glad to be off the airplane. Being that close to Nathan and his roaming hands had been tricky, "So do you have the information on our hotel reservations?"

"Yep baby doll, I have it right here," Nathan said waving a piece of paper in her direction.

Brooke grabbed it out of his hand, "So are we renting a car?"

"Yep, it's still about an hour drive." Nathan replied, "Why are you giving me the brush off?"

Brooke giggled, "You're serious?"

Nathan looked hurt, "It wasn't that bad Davis… Was it?"

Brooke laughed again trying to lighten the mood, "No Nathan it wasn't bad. But you had just gotten out of a long term relationship and I had been upset over some stupid inter-office political thing. We both were able to seek comfort in each other's company. That's all…"

Nathan shoved his hand in his pocket and said, "It could be more now you know. Haley and I aren't going to get back together. She wants me to settle down with her in North Carolina where she teaches. I like my job, I love going on the road to cover the latest sports story."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, Haley's a wonderful girl." Brooke felt genuinely sad, "But we still aren't going to have a go of it, I don't do relationships. And relationships certainly don't do me."

Nathan groaned, "But I wanna be doing you, with or without a relationship."

Brooke stopped in front of him and felt his body against hers, she was attracted to him, she couldn't deny it, "We work together Nate, what if it doesn't work out?"

"How about we worry about after a little tumble in the sheets?" Nathan growled in her ear.

"Maybe," Brooke giggled.

-0-

Brooke woke up the next morning to Nathan's erection between thighs, she had lost count of the amount of times she had cum the night before. Nathan was certainly a better lover sober. Brooke yawned, "Good morning."

Nathan pulled her closer to him, "Good morning Davis. How did you sleep?"

Brooke chuckled, "We didn't really sleep much. When are we supposed to meet with the warden this afternoon?"

Nathan rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, "2 o'clock. He said he didn't think Lucas would meet with us but hey it's worth a shot right? What are you going to do while I'm there?"

"Find a story, Lucy told me to find a story." Brooke wormed out of his grasp and headed to the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower… Care to join me." Nathan jumped out of bed and appeared next to her before she had even turned on the water.

-0-

They got out of the car and headed towards the chain link fence. Brooke took a deep breath and prepared herself for the unavoidable cat calls and whistles. "You ok?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said checking out the length of her skirt.

"You look fine; these guys haven't seen a woman of your caliber in a while." Nathan smiled, "You could stroll up in a potato sack and they'd look at you just the same way they're gonna look at you now."

Brooke placed her purse on the conveyor belt and walked slowly thru the metal detectors, "Who are you visiting this afternoon Miss Davis?"

"We have an appointment with the warden." Brooke said trying to sound serious.

She turned and saw Nathan right behind her, "You ready?" Brooke nodded and Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her down the long corridor.

They were met at the door by the Warden, "Nice to meet you both I'm Whitey Durham."

"It's a pleasure sir, thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice. Do you think Mr. Roe will meet with me?" Nathan asked, Brooke noticed him fidgeting a little.

"Well he's been in solitary confinement the last few days. Picked a fight with another inmate, so he might be open to some personal interaction." Warden Durham looked at Brooke, "Where are you gonna be young lady? Mr. Roe isn't allowed female visitors."

Brooke removed her glasses and smiled her biggest dimpled smile, "You said he picked a fight with another inmate. Can I meet with him? Is that acceptable?"

Warden Durham's stern look softened at Brooke's smile, "That can be arranged. I'll go check with the guys in cell block D. Mr. Baker doesn't get much visitors ma'am I'm sure he'd be much obliged to answer a few questions."

Nathan stared at Brooke, "You really need to teach me that, it's deadly Davis."

"It's a gift; sorry I don't think you have what it takes hot shot." Brooke giggled and took out her memo pad.

"But how do you do it?" Nathan asked.

"Oh that's easy… I'm Brooke Davis that's how." Brooke said with a tap of her foot.

-0-

So whatcha think? Should I continue or delete it and start again… LOL

Please review and let me know…

Thanks!

Krystal

Upcoming: Brooke meets Julian Baker, misunderstood bad boy… Serving a life sentence for murder… The question is… Did he commit the crimes he's in prison for???


	2. Vehicular Manslaughter

I just want to give a quick shout out to those of you who reviewed and set up story alerts… You guys are awesome…

Pink5288: Thanks for the review…

LeLa London: Thanks for the review… I got the story idea from something I heard on the radio… It sounded interesting so I had to write a story about it.

Maiqu: Thanks for the review…

Leona: Thanks for the review…

Annelie: Thanks for the review… You'll totally get some Naley soon… Haley is gonna pop up in a few chapters with a surprise for Nathan and his life is never gonna be the same again…

Angell4NEPatriots: Thanks for your thoughtful review… I enjoyed reading it… Brathan is just a fling of connivance… Nothing more, nothing less… I'm writing more Lucas / Peyton / Jake in chapter 3 so stay tuned…

: Thanks for the review… Nathan isn't just a plot device, I try and incorporate him in all my stories because his character on OTH is so undeveloped… With all the Leyton love going on… Anyways so he's here to make me happy… LOL Brooke and Nathan are too similar that will become apparent in further chapters and Julian's charm doesn't really start to affect Brooke for a few more chapters… Keep reading you'll like it I promise…

Brulian Equals Forbidden Love: Thanks for the review… Brathan is only around for a few chapters because Haley comes to Cali… This chapter has lots of Brulian.

**Authors Note: **Tree Hill is still Tree Hill… I just moved it. Now it's in Northern California outside Roseville, which is near Sacramento.

**Love… Behind Bars**

_Chapter 2: Vehicular Manslaughter _

When Warden Durham returned the smile that had once covered his face was replaced with a tight lipped frown. "Mr. Baker said he would meet with you Miss Davis. One of the guards will escort you to the visitor's wing."

"Thank you Warden Durham," Brooke smiled and winked at Nathan.

"Now you Mr. Scott, you come with me. Lucas Roe agreed to see you before he takes his lunch." Warden Durham adjusted his belt.

Nathan turned to Brooke and grabbed her hand, "Will you be alright? You can't call me if you need anything they took our cell phones."

Brooke was touched by his concern, "I'll be fine, now go get a great story. I'm going to try and scrounge up my first article as a serious journalist."

Nathan nodded, "Alright" he looked at his watch, "I'll see you back here in about an hour. Don't hesitate to let a guard know if you feel unsafe…"

Warden Durham interrupted, "No woman has ever been harmed on my watch Mr. Scott, and I'm not about to change that now. She'll be perfectly fine."

"See," Brooke stuck her tongue out then turned to smile brightly at the warden, "Thank you again for this sir."

-0-

Brooke walked down the corridor with a guard named Smith, "So Mr. Smith, how long have you worked for this facility?"

"You can call me Tim ma'am," Tim smiled at her, "I've been here 6 years."

"How many high profile inmates have you come in contact with?" Brooke asked, taking out her glasses.

"Well I'm not really at liberty to say ma'am." Tim replied.

"Brooke is fine, ma'am makes me feel old." Brooke sighed, "What exactly happened between Mr. Roe and Mr. Baker? Were you on duty that day?"

"Lucas and Julian have rubbed each other the wrong way since they were transferred to the same cell block." Tim hesitated, "I heard it goes back to some beef they over some girl. You know back before they were locked up."

"Interesting," Brooke wrote quick notes, "So who started the fight, Mr. Roe or Mr. Baker?"

"Lucas did Miss Davis," Tim turned the key in the cell door in front of them, "Julian will be here in just a few minutes, I've been instructed to stand guard and escort you back to the warden's office when you're ready."

"Thank you Tim," Brooke extended her hand and shook his, noticing the rough edges and calluses.

-0-

Brooke entered the room and took her seat at the metal desk across from a man in an orange jumpsuit. "Mr. Baker my name is Brooke Davis I write a column for the LA Times I just wanna ask you a few questions."

Julian didn't even look up at her, "If this has anything to do with that bullshit between me and Luke I got nothing to say to you," He looked up with cold eyes, "Or the paper you work for."

Brooke felt her heart jump, there was something haunting in his dark eyes, "Alright well how about telling me why you're in here? San Quentin isn't for small timers I'm told."

Julian cleared his throat, "You think if you pretend to be interested I'll just tell you about my fight with Luke?"

Brooke shivered at the grin on his face, "Look why did you even agree to meet with me if you weren't gonna talk to me?"

Julian laughed, "I haven't had a visitor in three years, so I thought just seeing an outsider would be a nice change from the everyday."

Brooke felt her blood boil she stood up to leave, "Well I hope you rot in here Mr. Baker, society isn't missing much."

Julian grimaced at her words, "Come back, I'll play nice I promise." He held up his hand and crossed his heart, "Scout's honor."

Brooke retook her seat, "So you've been in here three years?"

"Three Years, 5 months, 2 weeks and 4 days to be exact," Julian replied with a somber tone.

"When do you get out?" Brooke asked.

Julian scoffed, "I don't… I'm what they call a lifer."

Brooke knew that meant his offense was great, "What did you do?"

"I was charged and convicted of 2 counts of vehicular manslaughter," Julian said, "I had a handful of prior assault charges and minor misdemeanor stuff," Julian shrugged, "So the judge sort of put the screws to me when it came to my sentencing."

"Is that even legal?" Brooke asked, making a note to look up prior cases.

"It is where I'm from."

"So why hasn't your lawyer tried to appeal the ruling?" Brooke asked.

Julian shrugged again and rubbed the scruff on his cheeks, "I couldn't afford to pay him anymore. My resources have been… ummm tapped."

-0-

Nathan entered the small room with a glass divider, "Hi Mr. Roe my name is Nathan Scott I work for the LA Times, I'm here because my newspaper is interested in chronicling your story and impending trial."

Lucas just stared at Nathan, "I heard you came in with a woman."

Nathan gulped, "I don't know how you heard that, considering you've been in solitary." Nathan looked around and noticed the three armed guards, "Yes… She's a colleague of mine."

"Is she hot?" Lucas asked, leaning closer to the glass.

"What does it matter," Nathan asked, "I want to talk about your case. You remember right?" Nathan continued sarcastically, "When you tried to kill your wife?"

Lucas laughed and threw back his head, "Don't try that shit with me. I heard Miss Brooklyn Penelope Davis is very attractive."

Nathan felt his face fall, "How did you? How could you even?"

Lucas laughed, "Whitey wouldn't let her near me right? I'm not very appropriate with women." Lucas leaned back in his chair and smiled his best charismatic hometown hero grin, "So you want to talk to me about my case I want some details on Miss Davis." Lucas leaned in real close to the glass, "Have you fucked her yet?"

Nathan got up to leave, "My paper is no longer interested in what you can offer, good day Mr. Roe."

"Nathaniel Royal Scott, assistant editor of Sports for the Los Angeles Times," Lucas said methodically like he was reciting information verbatim from memory, "Sit down I'll tell you what you want to know. I was just pulling your dick."

Nathan retook his seat, "How did you find out about Brooke?"

"A few of the guards are fans of mine, told me I might have a visitor." Lucas ran his hands thru his blonde hair, "Do you have a picture of Brooke?"

"Mr. Roe I would really like to keep this professional," Nathan said sternly.

"Suit yourself, now I know you're fucking her," Lucas laughed, "As far as what happened to Peyton I'll tell you the same thing I told the rest of the media I don't remember. I knew she was seeing some guy on the side, I mean who wouldn't? I'm gone all the time. We had come to an understanding, no bringing the guys home to my house. The house my money paid for." Lucas clicked his tongue against his teeth, "She broke the rules so I snapped."

-0-

Brooke scribbled notes down into her notebook, "So how long have you known Lucas Roe?"

Julian laughed at the question, "What makes you think I know Lucas Roe?"

Brooke adjusted her glasses, "Because you kept referring to him as Luke, I've read that only his friends from home call him Luke." Brooke smiled when his smile faded, 'gotcha' she thought to herself, "I heard a rumor that your fight the other day had something to do with some girl you two used to know."

Julian sneered, "Yeah Jessie."

Brooke wrote down the name and a question mark, "Who is Jessie and what did you and Lucas Roe have in common with her?"

Julian rubbed his scalp, "Jessie was my twin sister and," he paused, "Luke's high school sweetheart."

Brooke noted, "What happened to her?"

"Luke killed her," Julian paused and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Is it alright if I smoke?" Brooke just nodded, "Well the police and the town thought I was the one driving that night, that's why I'm in this shit hole," he lit his cigarette and took a long drag, "He threw a punch at me the other day in the cafeteria because he called me a murderer and I said that if I had turned on him 5 years ago Peyton wouldn't have been hurt and he'd already be rotting away and no one would even know his name."

"How is it that everyone assumed you were driving?" Brooke asked.

"Because Luke begged me to switch seats with him," Julian watched the smoke leave his mouth, "We had been out celebrating his pick to the NBA draft. It was Jessie, Luke, Sabrina and me out for a night on the town. It wasn't anything unusual, people knew us in Roseville, knew what we were doing. Luke was completely trashed and insisted on driving, I told him I was pretty sober and would feel more comfortable driving but he didn't care what I said, no one was gonna drive his car home but him."

Brooke felt as though she might cry, the pain in his eyes was very disheartening, she reached over and touched his cuffed hand, "Continue please."

"I was in the back seat with Sabrina and Jessie was fighting with Luke from the passenger seat, we were on a straight shot back to his parents' cabin and Luke leaned over and struck Jessie across the face, screaming for her to shut the fuck up. He didn't re-correct the wheel and we ended up in a ditch." Julian hung his head, "Jessie wasn't wearing her seatbelt, she went thru the windshield."

Brooke began to rub his hand instinctively, "Please go on."

"We all jumped out of the car, Sabrina and I weren't hurt at all because we were in the back seat. I ran to Jessie's side," Julian wiped away a stray tear, "She died in my arms Miss Davis."

Brooke realized she was still holding his hand and pulled away, "I'm sorry and please call me Brooke." Brooke glanced down at her notes, "I thought you said you were in here for 2 counts?"

Julian sucked in a deep breath, "Yeah, Jessie was 7 months pregnant."

-0-

Nathan took another recording tape from his briefcase, "So I heard the other day you got into a fight with another inmate." Nathan looked at Lucas, "What was that all about?"

"Bitch was in my chair," Lucas responded without missing a beat. "So is Brooke just waiting for you in Whitey's office?" He rubbed his hand along his jaw and grinned.

"No she isn't," Nathan countered immediately, "She's meeting with the guy whose ass you beat."

"Damn," Lucas took out a pack of cigarettes, "Julian's a lucky bastard. I might have to pound him again when I get out of solitary."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Does this bad boy routine really get you laid? Sponsorship deals? Endorsements?"

"Jealous?" Lucas asked with a wink, "Come on I act one way for the cameras because it's expected of me. It's like I have a split personality, on the court I'm Lucas Roe, All-American good boy, came from a small town where my family owned it all," He puffed smoke rings at the glass, "But off the court I'm just Luke, got a juvenile record longer than my arm. I would have continued that way if it wasn't for Jessie," He hesitated, "she really saved me from all that shit."

Nathan was puzzled by the last statement, "Well you seem back to your old tricks, what happen she dump you when you thought your shit didn't stink?"

Lucas put out his cigarette on the thick glass between him and Nathan, "Nope…" Lucas lit a second cigarette, "She's dead."

-0-

Brooke felt tears in her eyes and rummaged thru her purse until she found some tissues, "That must have destroyed your family, I'm so sorry." She reached into his pack of cigarettes and grabbed one without thinking, "So you must have been angry at Lucas why did you take the fall for him?"

Julian twisted the cuff around his wrist and rubbed the sweat drenched spot on his hand where Brooke had been holding it, "Luke was hysterical, when he realized Jessie was gone he snapped. He started hitting me, almost knocked me unconscious. Sabrina hit him with a rock and he came out of it. He then begged me to take the fall he told me his dad would help me get off with just probation. So we bribed Sabrina with a free ride to Stanford," Brooke looking confused, "She was my girlfriend at the time and she was only 18. Her parents couldn't afford to send her, so we paid her off."

Brooke laughed, "Unbelievable, this guy murdered your sister and you were helping him."

Julian laughed uncomfortably too, "Well Luke and I had been best friends since kindergarten, he was like my brother. I felt like I had to protect him." Julian shook his head, "Jessie is in heaven somewhere just disgusted with my behavior that night, I bet."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "I'm guessing because you're here that the brilliant get off with a slap on the wrist plan didn't work."

"Nope," Julian smiled sadly, "Keith Roe couldn't get me out of that pickle. Everyone loved Jessie… She was my sister but she was the town's pride and joy. Throw in that she had completely turned Luke's life around when they got together and that she was pregnant with his child and they were planning a big spring wedding that the whole town was involved in..." He laughed, "I became a pariah." Julian sniffed, "All Jessie and I had was our mother, dad had died in a plane crash when we were 12. She disowned me after Jessie's death, when I got sentenced she killed herself."

Brooke shrieked, she hadn't been expecting that, she brought her hands up to her face, "Julian I'm so sorry. Did you ever try and come clean about the whole accident?"

"Several times, I even tried calling Sabrina. She wouldn't talk to me; she said I had made my bed." Julian smirked, "She's in her second year of law school now." He shook his head, "It figures."

"What about Lucas?" Brooke asked afraid she already knew the answer.

Julian let out a huge belly laugh, "You're kidding right. He was the loudest voice parading around town that I had killed his true love and his unborn child."

"What a bastard," Brooke replied, "So how did you afford an attorney at all?"

"I had a public defender the whole trial, after my mom passed Keith sold all of my family's assets and had the funds put into an account for me, so I was able to contact a better lawyer that way. But like I said before that well has run dry," Julian laughed, "He was my first and only visitor."

"Your lawyer?" Brooke asked.

"Nope," Julian said, "Keith Roe came up here and told me he would take care of me for taking care of Luke. I told him I just wanted my life back, he laughed and said I was where I was supposed to be. He had the nerve to tell me I was responsible for what happened that night and he wasn't gonna let me drag Luke thru that."

"Wealthy people make me so angry," Brooke leaned back and crossed her arms.

Julian laughed again, "Sure, I see that expensive getup you got on. What about the glasses? Chanel? Dior?"

Brooke felt her cheeks redden, "I have a small shopping addiction. But," she waved a finger in front of him, "Everything I have I bought outright, I only have one credit card and it's strictly for emergencies." Brooke wasn't sure why she felt the need to explain herself to him.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Tim at the iron door, "Your hour is up Miss Davis."

Brooke tapped her foot, "But I'm not finished."

"Sorry ma'am, warden's orders," Tim said and entered the room to escort her back.

"Can I return tomorrow?" Brooke asked looking at Julian but speaking to Tim.

Julian nodded and smiled, "I'd love to see you again."

Brooke felt herself blush again 'what are you doing?' she asked herself, 'you got the story Lucy sent you after?' "Tim? Are there visiting hours tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am, you can clear it with the warden." Tim said and followed her out the door, "Steve will be here to take you back to your cell in a minute Baker." He didn't wait for a response before he shut and locked the door. "You shouldn't waste your time Miss Davis, Baker there is a baby killer, he's not ever getting out of here."

-0-

Brooke stayed in the shower that night until the water ran cold, she couldn't stop thinking about Julian Baker. Nathan pulled her out of her thoughts when he knocked on the door, "I'll be right there."

Brooke exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel, "I would have gladly joined you Davis." Nathan smiled a mischievous smile.

"I was just thinking," Brooke paused, "How'd it go with Lucas Roe?"

"Well he's a total sociopath." Nathan remembered some of the stuff Lucas had said about Brooke and he shivered, "He honestly believes he's God's gift to humankind." Nathan pulled out his tapes and notepads, "He has connections in the prison, he knew you were there with me." Nathan didn't want to scare her so he didn't tell her he had known her full name and probably had access to her address.

"I'm not afraid of Lucas Roe," Brooke said toweling off and quickly throwing on a pair of boxers and a tank top, she didn't want Nathan to get any ideas about tonight, she wasn't in any kind of mood, "I think I have a good lead on a follow-up story to yours."

Nathan wasn't listening, "Great," he turned to her, "I need to track down someone named Jessie. Apparently she was someone important to Lucas… I gotta find out what happened to her."

"She's dead," Brooke said.

Nathan dropped the papers he had been reading, "How did you know she was dead? I was just about to ask you if you could help me with the research, you know figure out how she died." Nathan shook his head, baffled, "How did you know that she was dead?"

"Julian told me, that's what I was trying to tell you." Brooke huffed and rolled her eyes, "Mr. Roe's Jessie is Jessica Lynn Baker," Nathan's eyes widened, "Julian's twin sister."

"Alright Davis I'm listening, tell me what you got." Nathan sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Julian Baker and Lucas Roe grew up together in some small town named Tree Hill, right outside Roseville. Lucas and Jessie became an item in high school. Five years ago when Lucas was picked in the draft they were all out celebrating and Lucas drove drunk and put them in a ditch. Jessie died that night due to injuries she sustained in the crash," Brooke paused, "There's something else, Jessie was expecting. Lucas supposedly had another black out spell and convinced Julian to take the fall. That's why Julian is in jail." Nathan got up and retrieved his cell phone, "What are you doing?"

"Calling Lucy, we're gonna be up here a few more days." Nathan paced the room as he waited for Lucy to answer, "This story is going to be huge!"

-0-

So what did you think? Lucas is going to be the villain in case anyone was wondering… Writing him as an asshole is kind of fun.

Please read and review so I know whatcha think…

Upcoming: Brooke and Nathan return to San Quentin. Brooke wants to give Lucas Roe a piece of her mind… Nathan wants to meet with Julian Baker… Brooke has more one on one time with Julian… Peyton wakes up and remembers the day differently than Lucas did!!!

Thanks!

Krystal


	3. You, Me and the Lies We Tell

**Love… Behind Bars**

_Chapter 3: You, Me & the Lies We Tell_

-0-

Jessie: Thanks for the review… Sorry it took so long to update.

Jade St. Jms: Thanks for the review… I know what you mean… I hate Lucas from the show… I'm glad he's gone.. LOL

Ghostwriter: Thanks for the review…

Flipflopgal: Thanks for the review…

Rosseyanna: Thanks for the review…

Lalez: Thanks for the review… Its really fun to write.

LeLa London: Thanks for the review…

Angell5NEPatriots: Thank you for the amazing review… I loved everything you had to say… I have really enjoyed writing this story… Hope you'll continue to read it… Writing Brooke and Julian is such a refreshing change from the stories I used to write about Brucas… But with the ending of the 6th season and the departure of Leyton I find it hard to write anything with Lucas in it… In the next few chapters Peyton is gonna grow on everyone… I've decided to take her character a different direction… Hope everyone will like it…

Brulianforever: Thanks for your review… I updated the story so it made better sense… Thanks for pointing that part out.

Brooke and Nathan sat in silence as they made their way back to the prison, "So how long do we have before Lucy wants to take the story to the press?" Brooke asked.

"She said she would give us 72 hours to flesh out the story. I wanted to go back to the prison today and I think tomorrow we should go to Tree Hill." Nathan said griping the wheel, "This story might win us a Pulitzer Davis."

"Not bad for a virgin," Brooke giggled.

Nathan scoffed, "Not bad at all. It was a good call meeting with Julian; I mean who could have guessed they grew up together. I bet we're ahead of the other big markets by a month, at least."

"Do you think if I ask Whitey nicely he'll let me meet with Lucas?" Brooke asked.

Nathan swerved the car, "Why on Earth would you want to do that?" He instantly remembered that he hadn't shared with her what Lucas had said about her. "Lucas Roe is dangerous Brooke."

"Whitey said himself that no woman has ever been harmed while he's been around." Brooke reapplied her lip gloss in the overhead mirror, "I think I'd be comfortable taking my chances with those odds."

-0-

"Absolutely not," Warden Durham said, "I told you Mr. Roe isn't allowed female visitors."

"I know that sir, I was just wondering if I could have 5 minutes with him… 10 tops. I don't even have to be alone with him." Brooke smiled, "Please?"

"Fine Miss Davis," Whitey looked at his watch, "You have 15 minutes. Not a moment longer do you understand."

"Yes sir," Brooke took his hand, "Thank you for the opportunity."

"Don't thank me yet, you're not seeing him till this evening. I wanna make sure I can make D block completely secure." Warden Durham pressed the intercom button on his phone, "Ruth send me Smith, Roberts and Mason."

Nathan couldn't believe what he had just heard, "How did you…" He was interrupted by his pager vibrating, "It's Lucy, Warden is there someplace I could go to make a telephone call?"

The Warden nodded his head, "I'll have Ruth set you up with an outside line in a moment. Miss Davis I heard you wanted to see Mr. Baker again today is that true?"

"Yes sir," Brooke smiled again, "I have a few more questions for him."

Just then Officer Tim Smith entered the room, "You called for me sir?"

"Yeah can you please escort Miss Davis to see Mr. Baker, then report back to me. I have a situation I need your help with." The Warden said, "Miss Davis I'll see you later. Mr. Scott, come with me."

Nathan turned to Brooke, "We'll meet up after I talk to Lucy?"

"Yes," Brooke smiled, "Now go before he changes his mind."

-0-

Brooke waited patiently for them to bring Julian into the visitor's room. When the door opened she smiled, "Hi."

Tim uncuffed Julian and left the room, "Hi." Julian sat at the table and grabbed Brooke's hand, "I didn't think you would come back."

Brooke felt her cheeks redden at his touch, "I told you I'm working on a story. You're part of the story, and getting you released has now become my side project."

"Brooke," Julian paused, "I don't want you to get into any trouble because of me. I never should have told you about Jessie."

Brooke shook her head, "It's all a matter of public record if you would have refused to help me I would have simply gone around you."

"Have you ever heard no and actually accepted it?" Julian asked with a smile.

"Nope, not yet," Brooke giggled, "Now I need the contact information for your attorney and anything in Tree Hill that you think might be useful. Nathan and I have to go there tomorrow."

"Who's Nathan?" Julian quizzed.

"A colleague," Brooke felt her cheeks burn again.

Julian noticed her cheeks and knew she was lying about Nathan, "I don't want you going to Tree Hill. No one is going to turn on the Roes. They practically own that town; I doubt anyone even remembers who I am anymore."

"If what you claim is true," Brooke paused to put on her glasses, "then I seriously don't think anyone's forgotten anything." Brooke squeezed his hand, "Now tell me how I can help you Julian."

Julian huffed and ran his hands thru his hair, "Ed Hackett might be willing to talk to you. I'm not making any guarantees, but if you turn on that charm of yours I'm sure you can make him sing like a canary."

Brooke scribbled down some notes and the name 'Ed Hackett', "OK, who's Ed and what does he know?"

"He was the first officer on the scene that night, Luke and I knew that he didn't buy our story. Keith paid him off, not too long after my trial Ed and his family packed up and left town." Julian sighed, "Whatever money Keith gave them didn't last long because I heard thru the grapevine that the Hackett's are back and Ed runs a small mechanic's off Waverly."

Brooke thumbed back thru her notes, "What about Sabrina? Do you think she would see me?"

Julian laughed, "She'd only see you if you had a penis. Sabrina doesn't trust women, she didn't even like Jessie. I don't know what law school she goes to, but I'm sure you can track her down. Her full name is Sabrina Odette Simon, is that Nathan guy cute?"

Brooke hesitated before responding, "Yes he's attractive."

"You should send him then, Sabrina was trash then so I'm sure she's trash now… Law School and a fancy degree doesn't change your genes." Julian smiled and drummed his fingers on the steel table, he took Brooke's hand again, "why are you helping me?"

"Because people like Lucas Roe infuriate me," Brooke took a breath, "I was married to someone like him. Someone used to getting his way no matter what it took, or who you had to use in the process." Brooke closed her eyes, "I was married to Felix for 3 years and it was the worst experience of my life. After I left him I knew my life would never be what it was before."

"Why did you leave him? Did he hit you?" Julian asked balling his free hand into a fist under the table.

"I left him because I didn't like who I became when we were together. Have you ever heard of Davis Steel? Davis Oil?" Brooke looked at Julian nod, "I'm from that line of Davis's."

Julian gasped, "I honestly didn't know." Now he felt guilty for flirting with her, 'she probably thought I was trying to use her' he thought.

"It's ok if you did, I mean I could have kept my married name," Brooke began to fidget, "or I could have used my mother's maiden name. Fortunately for me a lot of people out here don't know about my family so I get treated just like everyone else. It's nice," Brooke smiled.

"See that's where you're wrong Brooke," Julian grinned.

"Wrong about what?" Brooke asked.

"I bet people treat you differently because you're who you are, not because of who your family is." Julian smiled again.

-0-

Nathan sat down at the desk and followed the instructions that Ruth had given him, Lucy answered on the first ring, "Hey Lucy what's going on?"

"Where are you, I've been trying your cell it goes straight to voicemail. Brooke's too," Lucy's voice got shrilly, "I'm not paying you guys to fuck Nate, I'm paying for a story."

Nathan laughed, "Lucy we're at the prison they take your cell phones when you go thru security."

Lucy was silence on the other end, "Alright… Well I need you to fly back as soon as possible Peyton Roe is awake."

"Is she even talking to reporters?" Nathan asked.

"Her publicist is bidding on first interviews as we speak. So I need you here." Lucy replied.

"But Lucy I'm a sports writer, can't one of the serious guys do it?" Nathan asked thinking, "Like Marvin, he writes that shit. He'll know what to ask."

"Are you sure you want to keep splicing your byline?" Lucy asked.

"This story is going to be huge Lucy," Nathan paused, "Plenty of goodness to go around."

"If you're sure," Lucy said, "Do you want to consult with Brooke before I proceed?"

"No, she'll understand," Nathan continued, "Just send Marvin." Nathan got off the phone after giving Lucy a fax number at the hotel so Marvin could forward on preliminary notes. "Excuse me?" Nathan called out, Ruth appeared, "Can you show me to the visitors block where Brooke Davis is meeting with Julian Baker?"

-0-

Brooke's heart was racing, "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

Julian squeezed her hand again, "not really. In case you forgot I haven't seen a woman in quite some time."

"Well in that case I'm flattered," Brooke's cheeks redden again, "now back to your case if I'm going to get you out of here I need more details."

"Brooke if I ever get out of this place I'm going to take you to dinner," Julian grinned, "A real dinner, not the shit they serve me here. And after that I'm gonna take you in my arms and never let you go, you're one of a kind Brooke Davis…"

Brooke was about to respond when the door opened, "Brooke?" Nathan called behind her.

"Yes?" Brooke stood up and straightened out her skirt, "What did Lucy need?"

"Peyton Roe is awake," Nathan said not taking his eyes off Julian.

"That's great news," Brooke said, "Is she doing interviews?"

"Yeah I guess the paper is bidding on her first interview, Lucy wanted me to go back to LA, I told her to stick another reporter on Peyton." Nathan glared at Julian.

"I wonder what she'll have to say about the incident with Lucas." Brooke smiled.

The door opened again and Tim Smith came in, "Miss Davis I need you to come with me."

Brooke turned to Julian, "I'll see you soon." Nathan hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Nate, I'll wait for you in the warden's office."

Brooke left and Nathan sat down, "Sorry if I interrupted anything just now."

Julian smiled, "No it was nothing. Miss Davis is an amazing woman. I mean going out of her way to help someone she just met that's pretty incredible don't you think."

"Yeah, Davis is a saint," Nathan took a seat at the table, "I made some calls and Brooke seems to believe your story, I'm still not sure."

"Tell me Nathan, how can I clarify anything for you?" Julian asked sensing the tension in the room.

-0-

Brooke walked down the hall and met with the Warden, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Miss Davis, are you ready for your 15 minutes with Lucas Roe?" Whitey asked.

Brooke's heart raced, "Yes."

"Fine, follow me" the Warden said. Brooke held her breath as they headed down a security clad hallway. Brooke watched the Warden slide a key card and wait for the steel door to open, "This way."

Brooke nodded and entered the room and saw a chair in front of a glass divider. She saw a handsome man handcuffed on the either side, "Thank you Warden Durham."

"You only have 15 minutes, don't let him distract you. Officer Smith will pick you up when your time is up." The Warden pointed, "You see those cameras there, we will be able to see his every move. You're 100% safe Miss Davis, you have my word." Brooke turned towards the glass and she heard the door close behind her.

"Well, well, well," Lucas said from behind the glass, "Miss Brooklyn Davis I presume."

Brooke took her seat, "Hi Mr. Roe I'm with the LA Times. You already seem to know my name. I have a few questions for you."

"You know I was trying to figure out how you convinced old Whitey to let you meet with me, but…" Lucas trailed off as he stared at her legs, "I can see how you could convince him."

"Mr. Roe I'd like to ask you about the night Jessie Baker died." Brooke continued, she wasn't going to let him faze her.

Lucas touched the glass, "Please Brooke, call me Luke."

"Mr. Roe, I'd prefer it if you called me Miss Davis." Brooke paused, "Now answer my question or I'll just call for the guard."

Lucas laughed, "Aren't you just feisty Brooke. I like it… Now what did you want to know?"

"You heard what I said, don't play dumb with me." Brooke folded her arms.

"Jessie's dead why would you wanna talk about it." Lucas sighed, "What bullshit did Julian tell you?"

"This isn't about Julian; I want to know about Jessie. Were you trying to kill her or was that an accident?"

Lucas's face fell, "Is that what Julian told you? Is he still claiming that I killed Jessie?" Lucas's smile returned, "That's rich. Ask Sabrina Simon if you can find her.. She'll tell you what happened. Julian was drunk and he was driving the car, he killed Jesse. Hell I think I'll try and sue him after I get out of here… If he hadn't killed my Jesse, poor Peyton wouldn't have had her accident." Lucas lit a cigarette, "Too bad she's never going to wake up."

Brooke giggled and smiled, got up from her chair and knocked on the door, "That's where you're wrong Mr. Roe… Peyton is one woman that's going to walk away from you and your temper… I guess your connections didn't tell you yet." Brooke walked right up to the glass, "Your wife is awake." Brooke turned towards the door and never looked back.

-0-

Marvin "Mouth" McFadden rushed into the hospital, his heart racing and presented his credentials to the guards at the door. "I'm here to interview Mrs. Sawyer – Roe."

The guard moved away, "she's been expecting you."

Mouth walked into the room and gasped at the sight of her, "Now that doesn't sound promising," Peyton called from the bed. She put her hand to her bandaged head, "The doctors have said I'm going to need several reconstructive facial surgeries."

Mouth walked over to chair next to her bed, "My photographer is outside… If you aren't ready for pictures Mrs. Roe I can just do your interview now." Mouth couldn't help but stare at her split lip, 2 black eyes and bandaged nose.

Peyton shook her head, "No." Peyton wiped at the few tears that were stinging her abraded face. "I want the world to know what that monster did to me."

Mouth got out his tape recorder, "Alright Mrs. Roe, whenever you're ready."

"Mr. McFadden please call me Peyton Sawyer. Lucas Roe is no longer my husband, I'm tired of the lies we all tell each other to just get thru the day." Peyton huffed, "Peyton Roe died that night… Her husband killed her."

-0-

Upcoming: Peyton tells Mouth about her marriage agreement with Lucas Roe… Nathan goes to see Sabrina, Brooke goes to Tree Hill to do some digging… Lucas and Julian have a squabble in the cafeteria…

So peeps… Whatcha think? Sorry it took so long.. My computer completely died and I lost everything from my hard drive. I couldn't get inspired after that… I was too devastated… LOL…

So here's chapter 3… Chapter 4 will be put up tomorrow afternoon.. And I'm gonna keep it up till it's done…

Thanks for the reviews!

Krystal


	4. Greetings From Tree Hill Not!

Ghostwriter: Thanks for the review…

Leona: Thanks for the review… Haley is coming, Haley is coming…

Infinite Lullaby: Thank you for the review… Glad you found my story…

Koumi11: Sorry it took so long… Damn technology… It won't take that long again… Promise…

Angell4NEPatriots: I look forward to reading your reviews… Thank you for that… I'm gonna go into more detail later on about Brooke's failed marriage… I think it's important in explaining why Brooke is so dedicated… I'm glad you love Lucas being mean… I really can't stand CMM… So it's harder for me to write him as a nice guy… LOL Again I am SO glad you like this story…

**Love Behind Bars**

_Chapter 4: Greetings from Tree Hill… Not!_

Brooke slowly pulled her rental car into the parking lot of Karen's Cafe. She got out and put on her Christian Louboutin Black Mary Janes, "I love these shoes," Brooke said aloud. She grabbed her purse, let out a breath and walked towards the entrance.

She was greeted by an elderly lady at the counter, "May I help you with something…" She looked at Brooke's outfit and smirked, "Did you turn the wrong way off the highway?"

Brooke giggled, "No, I was looking for…" she glanced down at her notebook, "Mr. Keith Roe." She removed her sunglasses, "Ricky at the body shop said he was here for lunch."

Brooke heard someone clear their throat next to her and saw a tall broad shouldered man walking towards her, "I'm Keith Roe," he beamed down at her and licked his lips, "What can I help you with little lady?"

Brooke shook her head and put out her hand, "Brooklyn Davis… I work for the LA Times." Brooke smiled as she saw Keith furrow his brow, "I just need a little of your time."

Keith snickered, "You shouldn't have driven all the way up here… I don't talk to the press about my son."

He started to walk away, "This doesn't have anything to do with Lucas, Mr. Roe… I am here about Julian Baker."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, Brooke felt everyone's eyes on her, Keith stormed towards her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled outside, "What are you doing? Let go of me this instant." Brooke was struggling to get out of his grasp.

Keith flung her against her car, "How dare you come into Tree Hill asking questions about Julian Baker… That monster destroyed this town and devastated my only son's life with his recklessness." Keith spit beside her, "You've certainly got some nerve Miss Davis."

Brooke pushed him, "You're the one with the nerve man handling me like that, not to mention letting Julian take the fall for Jesse's murder when you know damn well it was Lucas that killed her." Brooke got in his face, "Tell me something Mr. Roe, doesn't it weigh on your conscience that Julian is rotting in jail for something Lucas did?" Brooke laughed, "Certainly you must be livid that he couldn't keep his anger in check." Keith opened his mouth to say something but Brooke continued, "Or I bet you're just pissed that you and your wife couldn't clean it up this time." Brooke opened her car door and stuck her finger in Keith's face, "Someone in this fucking town is going to talk to me… And when the case gets re-opened I will make it my personal mission to make sure you're charged as an accessory."

-0-

Nathan parked in visitor parking and made sure he displayed his parking permit. He stepped out of the car and studied his pencil written notes he had scribbled on a piece of notebook paper, "Mungar Graduate Residence Hall," he said aloud. He jogged up the stairs and headed for room 1024. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought.

A tall blonde opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Nathan smiled, "I'm looking for Sabrina Simon."

The blonde smiled and licked her lips, "That's me… You are?"

"Nathan Scott," he extended his hand to her, "I'm a writer for the LA Times. I am here on business actually. I have a few questions for you."

Sabrina scratched her head, "A few questions about what?"

"Lucas Roe and Julian Baker," Nathan smiled, hoping she wouldn't turn him away.

Sabrina opened the door and ushered him in, "I haven't talked about either of them in ages… I haven't even been back to Tree Hill since I started school here."

"A colleague of mine stumbled upon a story and as a witness we just need a little clarification," Nathan said taking out his notebook.

Sabrina still was unsure on what Nathan was talking about, "You want to talk to me because someone said I witnessed something in Tree Hill?" Sabrina sat down on her bed in front of Nathan, "I haven't been home in ages." She laughed, "Mr. Scott I didn't even go home for my own father's funeral."

"The incident happened June 2004…" Nathan looked up, "Records show that you were a passenger in Lucas Roe's vehicle the night Jessica Baker and her unborn child were killed."

Sabrina's eyes narrowed, "Mr. Scott you wasted your time coming here everything I remembered that night is on file in the Tree Hill Police Department."

Nathan felt her pulling away; he reached out and grazed her knee with his hand, "Ms. Simon there are some discrepancies with your story. I just need some clarification," Nathan opened his satchel and pulled out a highlighted police report. You stated that Julian Baker was driving the car that night. Is that correct?"

Sabrina touched Nathan's hand and pushed it from her knee, "It is. Julian had said he was close to sober and took the keys from Lucas. He put us in a ditch that night, we all watched Jessie die." She wiped at a tear, Nathan couldn't decide if the emotion was genuine, "But I'll tell you the same thing I told the police all those years ago… Julian had been driving the car."

-0-

Peyton sat up and grimaced, "It hurts to breath; the doctors said that wouldn't get better till my ribs healed."

Mouth still couldn't get over how bruised she was weeks later, "Miss Sawyer can I get you something?"

"No Mouth thank you," Peyton tried to smile, "Before we do the interview I'd like to give you the Leyton back-story."

Mouth took out his tape recorder, "Do you mind if I record this? It might be good for my article."

"That's fine, record away," Peyton smiled again. Mouth turned on the recorder and Peyton begun, "I met Lucas Roe when we were kids and we went to elementary school together. When my parents divorced I moved with my mother to Roseville and we lost touch. After Jessica Baker died Lucas came and found me in Roseville. He was destroyed over her death; he was so thin and sickly. I remember being concerned for his well being, told him I couldn't get involved with someone that was in love with a dead girl. Then he disappeared." Peyton paused, "I should have known right there that the Lucas Roe I knew from childhood was gone," Peyton laughed, "But I was blinded by his charm."

Mouth was also taking notes and looked up, "Continue Ms. Sawyer, when did your relationship with Mr. Roe become more than friendly."

"The following summer," Peyton continued, "I found out he was a Laker, so I used the studio I had been working for to get tickets to a game….

*Flashback*

"Lucas Eugene Roe," Peyton smiled, fixing her hair and adjusting her top, "You look great," Peyton crossed to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I had heard you were drafted, I didn't know you were a Laker."

Lucas pulled back smiling, "Gees Peyt you look," Lucas spun her around, "amazing."

Peyton blushed, "Thanks Luke. Are you free after the game? We should go do something."

Lucas kissed her cheek, "I would love that."

*End Flashback*

"After that we were inseparable," Peyton said pulling herself out of a memory, "We were married a year later. That's when everything changed."

"How so?" Mouth asked, "What changed?"

"Lucas pushed for the marriage, I was fine with our relationship the way that it was. I had my place, he had his, we saw each other when he was in town." Peyton shook her head, "He had this desire to be settled, he wanted what his parents had." Peyton circled her pale ring finger where her wedding bands used to be, "He said if I married him nothing would change. I could still see Jake when I wanted to I just had to be discreet about it. I called him crazy at first then things started to happen, I lost my job at the studio, my loft was broken into… Suddenly marrying Lucas Roe didn't seem so bad."

"Do you think," Mouth started…

"That Lucas orchestrated all of it?" Peyton finished, "I found out later that he had, one of his bodyguards had trashed my place and he contacted someone he knew at the studio about downsizing my job. Lucas Roe isn't used to hearing no Mouth. I was his latest conquest… A connection to the life he left behind, he wasn't going to let me go that easily."

"What happened after you two were married?" Mouth asked.

"Lucas looked at our marriage as a contract between two old friends, in the three years we've been married we've never once shared the same bed, even when he's home. He had his life, his women and I had mine. It worked for us, we kept up public appearances. He knew that Jake stayed in our home whenever he was gone, he didn't care."

"What made him snap do you think?"

"Six months ago I found out that I can't have children." Peyton frowned, "When I told Lucas he flipped out, he was acting like I had deceived him somehow." Peyton laughed uncomfortably, "He was trying to get our marriage annulled, on the grounds of fraud, I heard him talking to his lawyers. I felt like the entire thing was a cruel joke, I confronted him about the annulment and he said that I hadn't upheld my part of the bargain. Lucas and I hadn't made love in years; I didn't even think he wanted children."

"Then what happened," Mouth added not even looking up from his notebook.

"He started drinking again," Peyton wiped at a few tears, "I researched IVF treatments and a surrogate program, took the information to Lucas, you know what he did Mouth?" Peyton paused, "Laughed… He told me my infertility was a blessing in disguise and he preferred our life the way it was anyways, never once did he apologize for his behavior. He said any chance he had at being a father died with Jessie all those years ago."

Mouth continued making notes and switched tapes, "Please continue Peyton."

"I thought everything was fine after that." Peyton sipped her water, "Then Lucas came home after a road trip, Jake was there. He completely lost it, called me a whore." Peyton rubbed her head, "Last thing I remember was Lucas punching Jake in the face then pointing at me," Peyton raised her hand, "you're next bitch, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done."

-0-

Julian sat alone at lunch, since Lucas had come to San Quentin and started in on him people had kept their distance. "Baker," Julian looked up and saw Lucas sitting across from him, "So what did you think of the fine piece of ass?"

Julian glared hard knowing exactly who Lucas was talking about, "I don't have anything to say to you Luke," Julian took a final bite of his burger and got up to leave.

"I guess three years in here would change your views on women…" Lucas followed him, "So just tell me Juli do you pitch now or catch?"

Julian smirked, turned to Lucas and pressed his hand to his chest, "wouldn't you like to know big boy," he winked at him and blew a kiss.

Lucas pushed him, "No wonder Sabrina was all over my dick, you couldn't keep her satisfied."

Julian balled up his fists, "you fucked Sabrina while you were with my sister?"

Lucas laughed, "Jessie knew what I was about when she got with me" Lucas threw up his hands, "then she had to go and get herself pregnant."

Julian looked around at the inmates listening to their every word, "if you have something to say to me just say it, leave Jessie, Sabrina and Brooke out of it." Julian pushed passed Lucas heading towards the yard.

Lucas jogged beside him, "Brooke, she let you call her Brooke." Lucas put his hand on Julian's shoulder, "I got to see her by the way, she begged Whitey for 15 minutes alone with me." Julian turned; Brooke hadn't told him she was meeting with Lucas. Lucas grinned ear to ear, "Your little girlfriend didn't tell you she was coming to see me did she?" Lucas let out a belly laugh and walked away, "has there ever been a woman in your life that hasn't love me best?"

Julian felt his blood begin to boil, "Luke!" Julian yelled as he ran towards the smirking man balls fisted ready to connect with Lucas's jaw.

-0-

Brooke drove to the local Red Roof Inn; she wasn't looking forward to the shabby accommodations but it would have to do, "Brooke Davis checking in." She said placing her license and credit card on the counter.

The young pimple faced boy looked up with a scowl, "I'm sorry Miss Davis… We're at capacity."

Brooke laughed, "There aren't nearly that many cars in the parking lot."

He slid the cards back to her, "All the motels in town are booked also… I suggest you drive to Roseville."

Brooke opened her mouth to give the kid a piece of her mind then though better to be quiet, "I want you to know I'll be calling your corporate offices," she looked at his name tag, "So have a great day Thomas." Brooke left the hotel fuming, cell phone in hand, "Roseville," she said to the operator, "Listing: 5 Star Hotels... I don't care which chain." She headed back to her car and saw someone leaning against it. "Thank you," Brooke said scribbling the numbers onto her date book.

"Are you Brooke Davis?" The guy said flicking his cigarette.

Brooke huffed, "Yes."

The mystery man extended his hand, "Chris Keller…" He looked around suspiciously, "I have some information that might be able to help you clear Julian's name."

She folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "How can I help you Mr. Keller?"

Chris walked around to the passenger side of the car, "Come on I'll drive with you to Roseville."

-0-

Upcoming: Chris Keller gives Brooke her first real lead… Brooke and Nathan compare notes back in San Quentin… Mouth sends them his notes… Keith comes to visit his son… and Julian… Haley calls Nathan… Peyton files for divorce…

So there's chapter 4… Hope you all enjoyed it… I'm gonna try and post the next 3 chapters I have outlined before I leave for my camping trip on Saturday… Fingers crossed… Please read and review..

Thanks…

Krystal


End file.
